


What happens in the dark

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky shouldn't have fallen for his bodyguard





	What happens in the dark

_ "I'm Clint Barton. I'm your new bodyguard."  _

 

It had started with those words and with those exact words, Bucky had his mission for however long that Clint Barton would last. He was handsome and Bucky wasn't about to let that go without him at least getting his rocks off. 

 

Bucky had eyed the man up and down the first time they had met. The security company that his family employed couldn't be serious. Could they? Bucky looked the man up and down a second time. He was no bigger than Bucky's step-sister. Yes, he had muscle, but that didn't really impress him when he stood next to Bucky. Who despite his upbringing, was much more  _ defined  _ than Clint and most of the bodyguards that came his way. 

 

Clint Barton was nothing special and Bucky didn't really think the man could protect a cat, let alone a fully grown twenty-three-year-old. 

 

And then there was his age. As Bucky often said ‘Anyone over thirty is old’ and Clint bordered that line. 

 

And yet, after that initial meeting and time after time, Clint proved himself to Bucky until eventually, Bucky found himself enamored with the man, falling for him. 

 

"We can't do this. You know that right?" Clint traced patterns over Bucky's skin. It was the dead of night, Clint's apartment. Bucky had snuck out under the guise that he had a charity event to attend and he wasn't exactly wrong. He went, took a few photos for prosperity and made his way to Clint's place. 

 

They kissed, hugged, and before long Bucky was on his knees in front of Clint. 

 

They spent an hour in bed. Bucky tracing kisses along Clint's chest. He didn't want to leave. He knew that he would have to, rather sooner than later. His father would be curious and Bucky had a bad habit of not coming home for hours or even days at a time. 

 

And often his father would send half the police force looking for Bucky. He didn't need that tonight. 

 

"I should get going." Bucky began to slip out of bed when Clint pulled him back. He held onto him, his arms securely around the younger one’s waist. 

 

"Stay a little longer?" Clint asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

"I wish. But dad will be looking for me and I can't risk you getting fired." 

 

Clint sighed, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Bucky and the way he almost didn't want to move from the bed. "Yeah. You're right. Do you want me to drive you home?"

 

Bucky leaned back and pressed a soft kiss to Clint's cheek. "And have the other guards ask questions I don't want to answer? I got this. My bike is parked around back." 

 

They kissed again, this time it lingered as neither wanted to leave the other one. 

 

Bucky didn't expect to feel the way that he did and yet, here he was. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bucky smiled. "That regatta thing is tomorrow. I told father that no one else will be by my side except for you." 

 

Clint nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." 


End file.
